


Someone had to do it!

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mason is tired of waiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Лиам и Тео нравятся друг другу, но не признают этого. Так что Мэйсон протягивает руку помощи.Или один раз, когда Мэйсон флиртует вместо своего лучшего друга.





	Someone had to do it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louis_wife505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/gifts).
  * A translation of [Someone had to do it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618656) by [louis_wife505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505). 



— Эй, Тео, ты будешь сегодня на игре? — Лиам вошёл на кухню, где химера ел снэк.

— Наверное, нет. Мне плевать на спорт, — Тео даже не посмотрел в ответ, пропуская этим взгляд, полный боли, Лиама

— Я увижу тебя после, — Лиам ушёл прочь и отправился в свою комнату готовиться к его ночной игре.

Лиам и его родители выходили из дома. Мама Лиама спрашивала Тео, в последний раз, хочет ли он пойти на игру.

— Спасибо, миссис Гейер, но я думаю, я останусь сегодня, — он подарил ей улыбку, сидя на диване и включая телевизор.

Лиам нахмурился и пошёл к машине. Он понятия не имел, почему он был так расстроен из-за того, что Тео не хотел приходить на его игру. Тео никогда раньше не посещал его игры, и это не имело значения, но сейчас это было так важно. Лиаму было больно.

Игра шла плохо. Бейкон-Хиллс проигрывал на 15 очков и Лиам с трудом контролировал свою злость. Тренер кричал на него и другая команда, казалось, только что сделала его мишенью.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Нолан помогает, притягивая его с земли после того, как он был избит противоположной командой.

— Я в порядке, — Лиам зарычал в ответ, глаза сверкают жёлтым цветом, а потом возвращаются к голубому.

— Ты уверен в этом, волчонок? — голова Лиама поворачивается, просматривает толпу людей для нахождения источника звука. — Неправильный способ, — голос отвечает смешком.

Лиам повернулся к парковке, где он увидел Тео в пикапе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, спорт не является твоей любимой вещью, — Тео вылез из пикапа и поднял пиджак.

— Твоя мама позвонила и попросила принести её большой пиджак, — Тео подошёл к трибунам и отдал пиджак миссис Гейер, заканчивая их разговор.

Судья подал сигнал свистком, чтобы команды снова вышли на поле. Лиам занял его место и приготовился взять мяч.

— Я могу остаться, если ты хочешь? — Тео предложил, как вдруг другой капитан команды занял его место.

— Почему я должен хотеть, чтобы ты остался? — по правде говоря, Лиам хотел, чтобы он остался, но он не собирался в этом признаваться.

— Помочь тебе оставаться под контролем. Мы оба знаем, что я твой якорь, Лиам.

Они оба знали, Лиам понял это после первого полнолуния прямо после того, как они выиграли войну. У него были тяжёлые времена, и Скотт не мог успокоить его. Тео пришёл из ниоткуда и просто подошёл к Лиаму. Говорил с бетой, надавливая на его подбородок, несмотря на предупреждения Скотта. Вскоре Лиам достаточно успокоился, чтобы ударить Тео и назвать его мудаком. Скотт долго не хотел рассказывать двум парням о своём открытии.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным, — Лиам зарычал, но всё, что он получил в ответ, было забавным смешком. Тео не ушёл, он сел рядом с Гейерсами и смотрел игру Лиама. Лиам не хотел признавать то, что ему нравилось знать, что Тео был там. Он был способен оставаться спокойным и играть лучше. В течение первых нескольких минут пребывания Тео на трибунах, Лиам смог выровнять счёт и привести игру к дополнительному времени. К тому времени игра была закончена. Бейкон Хиллс победил, вёл с десятью очками.

Лиам праздновал с командой до тех пор, пока не увидел Мэйсона, стоящего с Тео, который смотрел на него с улыбкой. Лиам подбежал и обнял Мэйсона.

— Чувак, последний гол был таким слабым! — Лиам посмеялся и взглянул на Тео.

— Неплохо, волчонок. Может быть, мне стоит начать приходить к тебе на игры чаще, — Тео подмигнул, лицо Лиама покраснело.

— Мне не нужно… — Мэйсон прервал Лиама:

— Эй, Тео, это новая рубашка? — Тео посмотрел вниз на белый воротник рубашки, в которую он был одет.

— Да? — Мэйсон одобрительно кивнул.

— Выглядит хорошо, но я ставлю на то, что она будет лучше выглядеть на полу спальни Лиама, — Мэйсон продолжал кивать. Тео смущенно посмотрел на него, а Лиам встретился ладонью с лицом.

— Ты флиртуешь с Тео вместо меня? — Лиам покачал головой.

— Кто-то должен был это сделать! Клянусь, если бы я ждал, когда кто-нибудь из вас сделает первый шаг, я бы умер от старости! — Мэйсон пошёл к своему парню, оставляя позади двух парней.

— Он был прав в одной вещи, — сказал Лиам, пытаясь выглядеть безразличным.

— В какой же? — спросил Тео, скрестив руки на груди.

— Твоя рубашка будет лучше выглядеть на полу моей спальни.


End file.
